Number One
Number One is the first of the Nine Garde from Lorien. This means that the Loric charm keeping most Garde alive has never-nor will ever- have any effect on her. She is much older than most Garde, being 15ish when Numbers Nine and Seven were 10 and Numbers 2, 4, and 6 were 9. Life As a young child, One was a happy, flower child who lived on Lorien. A Mogodorian teenager named Adamas saw a memory of her celebrating a birthday party when One was about 5 or 6 years old. About a year later, the Mogodorians invaded Lorien. Number One and 8 other small children, each with a Cepan, left Lorien saftely to asume their destiney once they've trained and recieved their legacies. Number One was the oldest among the group. Number One and her Cepan, Hilde headed first for Coahuila, Mexico when they arrived on Earth. Then, when Hilde suspected Mogodorians were in the city, they moved to Austin, Texas. In Austin, One attended school. School seemed so pointless at first. But One liked making friends and feeling normal. After Number One punched a cheerleader in the noes, she gets kicked out of School. Then they head for California. Number One loves surfing and is really good at it. Physical Appearence. SHe has long, flowing blond hair. Square shoulders. Legacies Number One developes telekineses in Austin, Texas. But she doesn't develope the power completely because she keeps blowing off training sessions with Hilde. When Number One is ambushed by a bunch of Mogodorians in Malaysia, she developes the legacy to create earthquakes which helps her for a bit in fighting them off. Death In California, the police catch Number One shop lifting. Just before they notice her Loric scar on her ancle. They take headshots of Number One and a picture of the scar. The Mogodorians quickly find out and are immediately on her tail. A couple scout Mogs follow her and Hilde onto an ariplane to Malaysia. They call in tons of Mogodorians troups from Washington D.C.. The Mogs surround One and Hilde and Hilde is killed. One tries to fight them off but even with her newly discovered legacy, she couldn't fight them all. Soon, one Mog scout stabs a sword in her back. At that moment, the other members of the garde were recieving the scar that meant Number One is dead. Number Four was nine years old, he was asleep in a small town in Arizona. The scar awoke him and he was screaming. He moved to Minnessota the next day. Number Six felt the first scar when her and her Cepan were living in Nova Scotia. After, they moved to Denver Colorado. After-Life When the Mogodorians were trying to see into her memories by putting them in a thirteen year old Mog named Adamus' head, Adamus was in her memories for three years. A ghost version of Number One got Adamus to see that what his people were doing was evil. After when Adamus awoke, the ghost Number One was still in his head. She'd talk to him everyonce in awhile. no one else could see or hear her. One was trying to help Adamus save the lives of Numbers Two and Three but they were to late both times.